Gamora (Earth-2480)
Gamora is the adopted daughter of Thanos, and the most dangerous woman in the galaxy. History Gamora was initially raised by her biological parents on her home planet of Zen-Whoberi. Her parents were both diplomats who always strived for peace, something which Gamora never understood. Despite her parents' peaceful philosophies, Gamora believed that while it can be avoided, violence is natural, and therefore inevitable. When Gamora was around 13 years old, the Outriders of Thanos arrived on her home planet. They demanded a tribute in the form of a child, and in return the planet would not be razed. Gamora's parents, believing it was the best way to ensure peace, offered Gamora to the Outriders. She was taken to Thanos despite her best efforts to escape, but when she was in his presence, instead of killing her as she had assumed he would, Thanos offered to make her stronger, an offer she couldn't refuse. Thanos spent years training Gamora, using his Outriders as practice for her. Whenever she failed, Thanos would forcefully implant her with cybernetics to make her stronger. Soon, Thanos adopted another child, Nebula, and soon began pitting the two adopted sisters against one another. Where Gamora failed against the barbaric Outriders, she triumphed against the fellow warrior, Nebula. She would constantly win, and learn from how she could have won faster, in the process becoming an incredible warrior. She then began going on missions for Thanos, and helping him conquer worlds. Years later, shortly after she turned 33, Gamora was on a mission to attack Xandar, when she saw a flash of light, and suddenly began rethinking everything. She quickly realised that at some point she had been brainwashed by Thanos so that she would be loyal to him. With her head cleared, she fled Xandar, and began searching for a way to stop Thanos. Knowhere To Go Guardians of the Galaxy: Truth Powers & Abilities Enhanced Strength: Because of the cybernetic implants throughout her body, she is much stronger than she would otherwise be. Enhanced Speed: Zen-Whoberians are naturally faster than humans, but Gamora is even faster than the rest of her species, also due to cybernetic enhancements. Healing Factor: She is able to heal any non-deadly injuries incredibly quickly. She healed from her entire body being burnt in only a few days. Expert Combatant: She is one of the galaxy's most deadly fighters, due to Thanos' ruthless training. Weapons Expert: Gamora is trained to use a vast array of weapons, primarily blasters and swords. Paraphernalia Godslayers: A pair of swords forged by the Knights of the Infinite, which can only be wielded by Gamora. The blades are formed from nanotechnology, and remain in the hilt unless they are in Gamora's hands, at which point the blades emerge. Trivia * Category:Heroes Category:Former Villains Category:Created by Jacques the Worthy Category:Versions of Gamora Category:Earth-2480 Category:Aliens Category:Cyborgs Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Sword Wielders Category:Super Soldiers Category:Enhanced Strength Category:Enhanced Speed Category:Healing Factor Category:Expert Combatant Category:Weapons Experts Category:Females Category:Pansexual Characters Category:Single Characters